


Chubby Bunny

by ShesmyChevyPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesmyChevyPie/pseuds/ShesmyChevyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at the way his purple swim trunks dug into his waist, his slightly chubby belly stuck out to him. The line of golden fuzz trailing down from his belly button and disappearing when it reached the line of his trunks. </p><p>He didn't like the way he looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Bunny

Gabriel stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at the way his purple swim trunks dug into his waist, his slightly chubby belly stuck out to him. The line of golden fuzz trailing down from his belly button and disappearing when it reached the line of his trunks. 

He didn't like the way he looked.

 

Why did he even agree to come to this stupid pool party anyway? Why did Sam have to invite him? He doesn't even like swimming, let along half the people that came here. 

As Gabriel frowned at himself he smoothed a hand over his tummy. The words his father often barked at him rang in his ears. "If you keep eating all that candy you're going to get fat." and "Why don't you try out for the football team like your brothers? You need some exercise." and he mustn't forget, "No wonder you're getting chubby, Gabriel. All you do is eat candy, and lay around all day."

Gabriel watched his ears turn pink in the mirror as he thought of these words, and many others. His father never said much to him, but when he did it was usually something about his appearance. Perhaps his father meant well, but to Gabriel, every time he heard these words or thought of them something rotten and twisted bundled up inside him. He didn't like this feeling, and often tried to tell himself his father was a dick, and whatever he said didn't mater. But that wasn't always enough. After years of his father poking and prodding at his appearance Gabriel couldn't see anything else about himself besides his chub. It was almost killing him. Eating him from the inside like some sort of poison.

 

A loud knock came from the bathroom door.

"What are you doing in there, Gabe?" Sams kind voice broke the barrier of Gabriels fathers harsh words, and pulled him back from the dark place.

"I'm-I'm almost ready." Gabriel said to the pasty white door next to him, grabbing his tshirt off the ground and pulling it over his head. He looked back into the mirror and sighed.

Much better. He thought.

He yanked open the door to see his boyfriend Sam standing there in nothing but his swim trunks. Gabriels mouth fell open as his amber eyes fell upon the perfectly sculpted body. He whistled lowly.

Sam smirked, and shook his head, brown curly hair moving with him.

"My eyes are up here, Gabriel."  
"How do you expect me to look at your eyes when you look like you're photo shopped?"

Sams ears turned slightly pink under his dark curls, and he rolled his shoulder, the smirk on his lips crawling farther up his face. Gabriel liked saying things like that to him. It made Sam all flustered and awkward.

"C'mon, Gabe," He took the shorter boys hand, rolling his eyes, "people are waiting for us out there."

Sam didn't question the tshirt.

 

"Ugh, people," Gabriel rolled his eyes. He rubbed his thumb along Sams large palm, "why dose Garth have to be so freakin' nice to everyone? There's too many people here. No one had that many friends, honestly."

"Well, would you be able to say no to Garth?"

Gabriel grumbled a no because he knew he wouldn't do that to the beanpole hosting this party. Garth was too nice, and it was almost sickening. He couldn't even bring himself to prank the kid, and it bothered him to have such a soft spot for this sweet as pie country bumpkin. The only other person he had a soft spot like that was for Sam.

The two held hands as they walked down the cobblestone path towards the party. A large group of people cheered when they saw Sam coming. Waving, and smiling to him and Gabriel. They walked through the wooden picket gate, and onto the cement that surrounded the in-ground pool. Teenagers were jumping, and splashing, and sliding in the clear crystal water. Gabriel held tight onto his boyfriends hand.

He knew a handful of the people here. Garth was in the same grade as he was, so they knew a lot of the same people. But Gath got along with everyone in school. Every where he went he seemed to make a friend. These other handfuls of people Gabriel wasn't quite familiar with. Usually in a comfortable situation Gabriel would have no problem talking up a storm, perhaps bragging about that prank he pulled on Crowley last week, but the swimsuit digging into his sides was pinching nerves that seemed to keep him silent and close to Sams side.

But he was soon taken away from him.

Sam was swept away by friends. They latched onto his arm and pulled him out of Gabriels grasp with howls of laughter and shrieks of "C'mon, Sam!" What could Sam do other than laugh and allow himself to be dragged towards the pools edge. They pushed him into the light blue water, sparkling white rain rose up under him from the splash and sprinkled onto the cement. Sams friends cheered before jumping in one after another.

Gabriel was left alone.

 

Sitting down on the concrete, he dipped his feet into the cool water. The warm sun beat on his back comfortably. With his fingers curled around the edge of the pool,his picked his head up to see Sam laughing happily. The water dripped down his chest, making Sam shine. He ran a hand through his dark, wet hair to keep it out of his face.

Gabriels chest tightened. His eyes flicked back to the water circling around his feet. He wished he had the confidence like Sam did. He wished he had the confidence to go swimming with Sam, but didn't want to risk having his shirt stuck to him uncomfortably so his chub showed.

He hated hating himself.

 

He kicked his feet in the water, disturbing it and causing ripples. Music played on a radio that was sitting on a clear crystal glass table on the other side of the cement. Circled around it was chips and dip, and candy, and pizza rolls, and lemonade. The party guests surrounded it, stuffing their face with the food. One of them caught Gabriel staring; Samandirel. He was a freshman. He waved and smiled at Gabriel, shouting to him to ask if he would like something to eat. 

Gabriels stomach growled, but he shook his head no.

 

A head popped up from under the water, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Small droplets of water hit Gabriel as the seventeen year old smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Why don't you come in?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Gabriels leg.

Gabriels smile fell slightly. Rolling his shoulder he said, "You know I can't swim well."

"I'll carry ya to the shallow end." Sam winked. 

The corners of Gabriels mouth tugged at his cheeks. "...I don't really feel like it right now, kiddo."

Sams eyes showed disappointment, but he flashed a comforting and understanding smile. Rubbing his thumb along his boyfriends knee he nodded, "All right. What ever you say, Gabe. You want me to sit with you?"

"Why would you want to sit with me? Go on! Go hang out with your friends. They wanna see you."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Gabriel kicked water at him, "get outta here, you big popular moose. I'll just watch. It's okay."

"Okay." Sam hoisted himself up out of the water to press a kiss to Gabriels lips. It would have been longer if Sam didn't have to hold himself up, but he sank back into the water with a goofy grin on his face. His older brother Dean shouted something at them from across the pool. Sam threw a boogie board that had been floating past them at him.

"Bitch!" Said Dean.  
"Jerk!" retorted Sam.

And with that, he dove back under the water, and disappeared from view. Gabriel watched Sam swim to the shallow end of the pool. He felt sick to himself. Like he almost wanted to puke. Everyone around him looked like they were so comfortable with themselves. He wondered why he even cared. He didn't know. 

He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and be with Sam. He just wanted to fold into himself and cry, and cry, and cry, and have Sam tell him everything was going to be okay. Why couldn't everything be okay?

He let out a shaky wet breathe as he looked around the pool to see who else had come to Garths party. He could see Castiel, Balthazar, Hester, Inias, Muriel, Meg Masters, Adam, and Benny. He was a little glad that his older brothers Micheal, Lucifer, and Raphael were too old to know Garth and weren't invited. He knew they would be the ones to pester him about the shirt, to talk about it loudly in front of everyone, and maybe even try to force it off of him. 

His fingers tightened around the edge of the pool at the thought.

 

He watched Dean Winchester do a dive off the diving board, and the splash sent droplets of chlorinated water raining on Gabriel. It felt cool on his hot skin, and he was almost tempted to slide into the cold water, but he didn't. He just kicked his feet harder in the pool, as Dean reemerged in front of Gabriels cousin Castiel. Who blushed instantly at the sight of being nose to nose with that many freckles.

He wished he could make Sam blush like that. 

Well, he _could_ make Sam blush like that. It wasn't exactly a hard thing to do, but he wished he could make him blush by swimming between his long legs under the water and popping up in front of him. Panning his hand against the tan muscular abdomen dripping with cold water. Gabriel would smirk wickedly up at him as Sam blushed and asked him what he thought he was doing. Gabriel would reply, "Enjoying the view." and Sam would laugh that adorable little laugh of his. Everyone around them would probably feel awkward, and eventually swim away, but Sam and Gabriel wouldn't even notice, let alone care.

Gabriel bit his lip to keep from smiling to himself. _Yeah_ , he thought, _that'd be nice._

 

The next thing Gabriel knew his head was being swallowed up by water.

With a loud splash he had been knocked into the pool by that dick Crowley. Of course no had seen Crowley kick Gabriel into the pool. He was sneaky like that. The two seventeen year olds were competing school pranksters. They had been at a prank war since as long as they could remember. Gabriels brothers like to say they have been going at it since they were in pull-ups. Though neither can remember what had started the war, Gabriel vividly remembers plastering a piece of paper that said Kick Me! on Crowleys back in second grade. The two have a competitive nature that keeps them thriving to up the ante on the latter. Always trying to beat the other. Never satisfied with their schemes.These pranks vary on being targeted at the principal, teachers, the football team, and each other. While what Crowley had just done wasn't necessarily a prank, it was still a dick move on his part. And one couldn't miss an opportunity to be a dick to the other.

With his arms flailing Gabriel gasped for air, scratching at the surface. No one seemed to notice his struggling. All around him teenagers were just making it harder for him by jumping in, and sliding off the slide, and doing anything else to cause choppy waves coming his way. His legs kicked desperately underneath him, struggling to keep him above water. Gabriel had always been a horrible swimmer. While most of the time he could manage, he had been caught by surprise, and was not prepared to meet the deep water. Panicking, he was reacting out of fear. As he gasped, chemical water filled his lungs, and he coughed, sputtering and falling back under water like a heavy weight. His arms and legs felt like lead, and his eyes stung with chlorine. It wasn't until he managed to sputter out a weak cry of help that someone gasped and said, "I think Gabriels drowning!"

 

It was only a matter of seconds after that that Gabriel felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his middle and be hoisted back up to the cement. He could hear voices shouting, "Crowley did it!" "It was Crowley!" then someone who sounded like Sam started yelling at Crowley.

Gabriel was laying flat on his back on the hot cement, sputtering while the people surrounding him filled the air with there hushed whispers.

He heard Garth saying something about asking Crowley to leave before he sat up, and started having a coughing fit. 

"You'll be fine, Gabriel." Deans voice said softly nice to him.

"Sam..." Gabriel managed to say. His nose was burning all the way up into his skull. It felt like his brain was oozing out of his nose from being burnt and melted by chemicals. His eyes felt weak, and droopy. His stomach was so full of water he could still feel it sloshing inside him. He didn't like looking and feeling like this in front of all these people. He was appearing weak, and helpless. It was humiliating. He wanted to leave. He didn't even want to come to this stupid party in the first place. He wished Sam would have just left him home.

"Sams coming." Said Dean.

 

Feet padded on the cement in loud smacks as Sam ran towards the crowd that was gathering around Gabriel and Dean. Everyone folded away to make a path for Sam when they saw him coming. He knelt next to Gabriels side, he said something but Gabriel didn't hear him.

Someone handed a towel to Sam, and he wrapped it around his boyfriend. He talked softly to him, his fingers curled in his hair as Gabriel coughed, and sounded like a kid who just had an asthma attack. He got up suddenly and ran to the lawn to throw up liquid that burned the back of his throat. 

Sam took him inside.

 

Gabriel felt humiliated. The way his shirt stuck in all the wrong places. He hated it. Sam let him barrow his shirt when they got inside Garths house, but Gabriel still sat with the towel wrapped tightly around him as he sat on the couch.

Sam returned from the kitchen with a glass of Ginger Ale, holding it out for Gabriel. "It'll make you feel better." He told him when he didn't take it right away. Gabriel glared at him for a moment with bloodshot eyes before swiping the glass away from him. The ice clinked against each other inside the glass.

He took a long swig before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

They sat on the couch, Gabriels head resting in Sams lap. Sams hand resting in Gabriels hair.

"You're so perfect." Gabriel finally spoke. His voice was cracked and weak.

"Not at perfect at you." Sam smirked.

"No," Gabriel retorted seriously, "I meant it. You're perfect, Sam. You have a perfect boy. You have perfect athletic skills...why are you with some chubby bunny like me...?" Gabriels voice broke off at the end, "I'm disgusting."

Sam was shocked to hear Gabriel say this. He gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him up so he could look him in the face. Small salty tears were dripping down his cheeks as Sam stared at him,puzzled. "Who said you were disgusting?"

"No one." Gabriel whimpered.

"Then why do you think that?"  
"'Cause I am."

"Gabriel." Sams tone seemed to turn stern, his grip around his shoulders tightened slightly. "Gabriel why would you say that about yourself? Why would you compare yourself to-to me? Is this about your dad again? Gabe, I told you not to listen to his bullshit."

Gabriel was crying harder now, he turned his wrist up to his face, and wiped his eyes, sniffling. He never cried in front of anyone except Sam. "I-I know...I know you did...but-but why did you even bring me here, Sam? Everyone is walking around with their smooth bellies, and I'm the loser with the tshirt on because I'm pudgy. Look at me," he gestured to himself, "I'm-"

Sam stopped him by swooping in for a kiss on the lips. Gabriel almost gave into it instantly, wrapping his arms around Sams back, and shifting closer to him. Sam parted, saying in one breath, "You're perfect just the way you are. I love you, Gabe."

"...I love you too, Sammy."

As Sam pressed his nose to Gabriels neck he whispered to him, "Don't think about what everyone else thinks. They don't matter. I think you're beautiful."

"Sam..."

"You're my chubby bunny." Sam pressed his lips against skin, and a flush of heat filled Gabriels face.

As Sams fingers tangled into the damp hair, and his mouth pressed against lips that still tasted like Ginger Ale, Gabriel wondered why they didn't just stay home and do this instead.

He also wondered why he was ever worried in the first place.

Sams hands wondered down to the cotton hem of Gabriels shirt, his warm fingers tickling soft pale skin.

Gabriel decided then that nobody else really mattered unless they were named Sam Winchester.


End file.
